


Café crème

by isafil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock in background, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/pseuds/isafil
Summary: Parfois, il faut des circonstances extrêmes pour que l'on ose avouer à l'autre ses sentiments. Mycroft ne sera pas épargné. C'est peut-être le prix à payer pour s'autoriser à aimer Gregory Lestrade. Au fait, ce dernier prépare très bien le café crème. Un héritage de ses origines françaises, sans doute.





	1. Pas de café, ce soir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/gifts), [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/gifts).



> Juste le plaisir d'écrire quelques pages de romance, avec un peu d'angoisse quand même, inspirées par le prompt "Coffee" sur la page FB "Mystrade is our division"

Mycroft avait dû dormir très profondément malgré le bruit insistant du moniteur et la lumière désagréable qui s’en dégageait parce que, au moment même où, endolori, il ouvrit ses paupières et s’étira, il fit glisser ce qui lui sembla être, sur le moment, un manteau sombre, posé sur lui, et dont il n’avait pourtant pas le souvenir que quelqu’un l’en ait recouvert un peu plus tôt. Machinalement, il passa la main sur sa joue gauche et ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Sous ses doigts, il sentit sa mâchoire terriblement gonflée et sensible. Se redressant sur cette chaise dure d’où il avait à moitié glissé, il tenta de ramener en lui quelques bribes de pensée cohérente. La perception d’une odeur acide, accentuant son malaise, le fit presque défaillir et augmenta l’impression de vertige qui l’avait saisi au moment où il s’efforçait de déplier ses jambes coincées dans ce qui lui paraissait former, à une distance incompréhensible, un angle bizarre et douloureux. 

Un frisson violent le secoua et soudain, il n’y eut rien d’autre de plus urgent que de saisir ce manteau, traînant maintenant sur le sol, et de s’en recouvrir à nouveau, comme si l’ étoffe de laine était le seul rempart propre à écarter de lui le chaos des sensations qui l’assaillaient de toutes part et qu’ il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait bien ce bruit régulier et métallique, cette lumière qui verdissait la pièce noyée d'obscurité, mais rien ne faisait sens tant ce sommeil épuisant et, au-delà, ce qu’il percevait comme les relents d’une terreur inexpliquée, l’avaient brisé. 

Incapable alors de ramener à sa conscience l’idée même du lieu où il se trouvait, d’une main tremblante, il s’accrocha au tissu et, sans savoir pourquoi, plongea son visage dans l'étoffe épaisse, cherchant à apaiser, dans le contact de ce vêtement pourtant inconnu, les battements rapides de son cœur et le vertige qui faisait tout tourner autour de lui. Un parfum réconfortant, fait paradoxalement de tabac et de laine, l’enveloppa, telle une caresse inattendue. Dans les brumes qui l'empêchaient de saisir avec exactitude ce que signifiaient le bruit lancinant de l’appareil et son clignotement blafard, ce fut comme un rayon de lumière. 

_Gregory Lestrade _.__

Cette brusque bouffée de conscience lui fit chercher plus étroitement encore le contact de l'étoffe. Il inhala profondément, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi ce parfum devenait à ce moment précis l’ancre qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer davantage dans des souvenirs qui, pour l’instant, se dérobaient encore à lui. Il pressa sa mâchoire douloureuse contre l'étoffe confortable et, de nouveau, la fragrance déroutante le réconforta, créant comme un cocon de douceur au milieu de cette pièce hostile. 

Le visage profondément enfoui dans la laine, Mycroft sentit son malaise se dissiper progressivement et tandis que ses frissons s'apaisaient, il sentit flotter en lui l’image du visage du lieutenant de police auquel, il s’était soigneusement interdit de penser de penser durant ces derniers mois , mais que les circonstances présentes, avaient fait surgir, malgré lui. Les yeux bruns toujours un peu étonnés, cette barbe légère, l’air plus doux que de la soie, cette épaule si solide, si forte qui donnait immédiatement envie de s’abandonner contre elle. 

_Non. Arrête ça, Mycroft _.__

____

Et alors que Mycroft s’obligeait à éloigner à regret l’étoffe un peu rêche mais si agréable, le désastre de la nuit dernière lui revint avec une acuité fulgurante… Sherlock encore et toujours. Sherlock en prise directe avec cet agent étranger chargé de dessouder l’équipe de proximité du premier ministre… Evidemment, son frère n’en n’avait fait qu’à sa tête. Là où il aurait fallu allier, patiemment et dans l’ombre, les forces du NSY et du MI5, ce diable l’avait joué à sa manière, en solitaire, derrière les piles obscures de Vauxham Bridge. Le docteur Watson, toujours à l’affut, n’avait rien pu empêcher. Sherlock lui avait faussé compagnie, comme il faisait à son habitude, quand son envie d’en découdre et d’aller faire le coup de poing devenait plus forte que tout, plus forte même que ses promesses, toujours renouvelées mais rarement tenues, de faire passer John devant son impérieux besoin de se sentir vivant, de boxer, de gagner, de se croire invincible. 

Mais tout ne s’était pas déroulé comme Sherlock l’avait pourtant voulu. Ce qui n’aurait dû être qu’une arrestation sans histoire, la fin somme toute logique d’une longue traque menée par les services dédiés de l’Etat, s’était transformé en un combat féroce où les coups portés n’avaient eu d’autre but que donner la mort à l'adversaire. 

Les forces de police, prévenues par les caméras de surveillance du quartier, étaient arrivées trop tard. Il l’aurait fallu pourtant vivant, cet agent. C’était la stabilité des relations entre ces deux pays du bloc occidental qui était en jeu et qu’il fallait préserver au-delà de tout. Mais le corps avait déjà glissé le long du muret. Un coup donné à la mâchoire avait projeté l’homme violemment contre la pierre. La mort s’était invitée instantanément, presque malgré elle, en fracturant l’os fragile de la tempe. Une rigole de sang, aussi noir que les boucles brunes de l’homme qui gisait à terre, coulait encore de l’oreille et du nez quand les sirènes hurlantes des voitures de police s’étaient arrêtées à l’entrée du pont. 

Mycroft avait été alerté rapidement. Mais la confusion des informations avait affolé les battements de son cœur. Un cadavre avait été retrouvé. Un homme grand, mince, aux cheveux noirs. La description sommaire avait balayé son habituelle logique. Quelques mots l’avaient réduit à un chaos frissonnant. D’un ordre anonyme donné à voix feutrée, une limousine l'avait alors emmené sur les lieux. A l'arrière-plan de lui-même, de très loin, il entendait Anthea se tenir au courant minute par minute des avancées des forces de police mais, recroquevillé sur le siège arrière de la voiture, il ne percevait que le grondement du sang qui affluait à ses oreilles et qui lui disait que, cette fois-ci, il n’avait rien pu faire, rien vu venir, et que son frère était mort. Sans panache, seul, sur la pierre humide d’un pont de Londres. 

Les hommes de Scotland Yard avaient précédé Mycroft de quelques minutes et avaient entravé tout accès au pont. Des projecteurs badigeonnaient d’une lumière crue la chaussée, interdite désormais à la circulation. Ce n'était pas vraiment la clarté du plein jour. C'était plutôt un clair-obscur blafard qui baignait les policiers présents et les transformait en silhouettes fantomatiques, s’agitant dans un ballet incompréhensible dans la pluie et le vent qui se fracassait sur la Tamise en contrebas. Des canots de police, agités par la houle violente, s’entrechoquaient sur les flots agités, tandis que des plongeurs de combat fendaient déjà l’eau noire, à la recherche d’autre chose. 

Mycroft sortit de la limousine, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les jambes flageolantes refusant de voir, tant il s’appliquait à ne pas défaillir, que son assistante personnelle, Anthea, avait fait un signe discret vers l’officier qui dirigeait l'opération. Elle avait en effet précédé son supérieur et avait glissé quelques mots à l’oreille de Gregory Lestrade, l’inspecteur de police, l’ami de longue date de Sherlock et qui, bien sûr ce soir-là, se trouvait à la manœuvre, comme à chaque fois que le consultant était impliqué sur le théâtre d’un crime. 

Mais l’officier n’avait pas eu besoin de l’avertissement d’Anthea. Dès qu’il avait été avait été appelé sur les lieux, il avait anticipé, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'arrivée imminente du frère de Sherlock, l'énigmatique membre du renseignement britannique qu’il avait parfois croisé de façon professionnelle. Il y avait dans cet homme discret et puissant, s’était souvent dit Gregory Lestrade, comme un soupçon caché de vulnérabilité qu’on devinait dans ses yeux dès qu’il s’agissait des frasques de son cadet. Il est vrai que l’officier de police pensait un peu trop souvent au frère de son détective consultant. Quand il baissait sa garde, au détour d’une soirée trop solitaire, il lui arrivait parfois de s’appesantir, plus que de raison, sur le souvenir de ce regard et il se disait que, oui, il aurait bien voulu avoir le droit de poser ses lèvres sur les paupières un peu bistrées de cet homme insaisissable. 

S’il avait été tout à fait franc avec lui-même, l’enquêteur aurait même pu s’avouer que, dès cette improbable rencontre, il y avait quelques mois, lors d’ une conférence de presse franco-britannique où Mycroft Holmes et lui s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte de façon fortuite et où tous deux avaient plus ou moins fait semblant de s’ignorer, il avait ressenti, là, tout de suite, intensément, une attirance qu’il s'était bien gardé de s’expliquer à lui-même. Il avait rougi, sous le regard interrogateur de Mycroft. Une brusque chaleur s'était répandue en lui, et il s'était détourné, s’interdisant d’aller plus loin, incertain de ce qu’il avait cru décerner chez l’autre homme, une rougeur pourtant pareille à la sienne, une bouche qui s’était à demi-entrouverte et, lors d’une question incongrue d’un journaliste, ce mouvement nerveux de la main qui avait frôlé son épaule d’une façon qui ne pouvait pas être involontaire. 

Gregory Lestrade avait pourtant enfoui au plus profond de lui-même cette émotion à peine éclose, mais si douce que des jours après cette rencontre, tous les matins, dans la solitude de sa chambre, il se réveillait avec le cœur battant, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais évidemment, il n’avait pas franchi le pas, n’avait pas demandé à Sherlock le numéro de téléphone privé de son frère, n'avait pas invité Mycroft au restaurant, ne lui avait pas demandé de venir le rejoindre un soir chez lui pour partager un verre. Tout ceci, et plus encore, ce dont il avait tout de suite perçu le besoin immense - désir incandescent, étreintes fiévreuses, baisers donnés à pleine-bouche, caresses intimes, draps froissés par l’amour, - oui, tout ceci était resté à l'état d'ébauche imaginaire, une vague esquisse au fusain, comme un rêve à demi-dessiné, lointain et interdit… Les semaines avaient passé. Il avait cessé d’attendre un message qui, de toute de façon, n'était pas venu. Enfin pas tout à fait. Il y avait bien eu ces appels vides, sans message laissé sur son répondeur. Mais finalement rien de plus. Il lui restait de ce moment un relent d’incertitude, comme s’il était passé à côté de ce qu'il avait toujours désiré et qu’il n'avait pas osé aller chercher, noyé dans des doutes qu’au fond de lui, il sentait inutiles. 

Mais cette nuit-là, sur ce pont battu par les rafales glacées de neige fondue, Gregory Lestrade savait que la situation allait nécessairement le mettre en face de Mycroft. Il avait d’ailleurs à peine eu le temps de faire les premières constatations sur Vauxham Bridge que, du coin de l’oeil, il aperçut la limousine sombre qu’en fait, venait-il d’en prendre conscience, il ne faisait que guetter, les mains moites, le cœur déjà à cent à l’heure. Ce qu’il avait à dire à Mycroft ne faisait qu’empirer les choses. Et la vue de l’homme très pâle qui sortit de la voiture, le dos raidi, la main agrippée sur son parapluie noir, accentua davantage son malaise. Presque malgré lui, l’officier de police fut tenté d’envoyer son assistante Sally Donovan au-devant de Mycroft pour l’empêcher d’avancer plus près, mais il savait que c’était peine perdue. Rien ni personne n’aurait pu à ce moment-là garder à distance Mycroft Holmes. Ecartant Anthéa qui lui murmurait déjà à l’oreille ce que, bien évidemment, il avait deviné, sans qu’on ait eu besoin de lui dire que, sous couvert de prendre la mesure du fiasco de toute l’opération, Mycroft était en fait ravagé d’inquiétude pour son frère, Gregory carra ses épaules, sortit du recoin sombre et se prépara à affronter les interrogations qui n’allaient pas manquer d’arriver, avec, il le savait, la précision et l’apparente froideur qui caractérisaient l’homme du gouvernement, avec ce détachement presque clinique dont l’officier de police avait déjà été témoin à plusieurs reprises dans le passé. Grégory Lestrade n’était pas absolument pas dupe, cependant. Il sortit du recoin sombre où il était demeuré invisible et fit quelques pas vers Mycroft, la démarche faussement assurée, dans la lumière trop blanche des projecteurs éclairant le théâtre des investigations. 

_Le prendre dans mes bras. Le prendre tout contre moi. Ne pas lui faire plus de mal encore _.__

____

Mais Mycroft, aveugle à tout le reste, s’était déjà avancé vers les rubans jaunes enfermant dans leur sinistre périmètre le corps qui avait glissé contre le parapet du pont. Une lumière crue se répandait sur le lieu, accentuant la pâleur de Mycroft, creusant ses traits, durcissant sa bouche mince, réduisant à un trait imperceptible ses lèvres bleuies par le vent qui balayait la nuit. Gregory se précipita derrière lui. Il n’eut que le temps de poser sa main sur celle de Mycroft qui soulevait déjà la bande légère. Fermement, malgré le tressaillement qu’il sentit sous sa paume, il arrêta l’homme dont il ne voyait plus maintenant que le dos et qui s’apprêtait à passer sous le ruban.

____

« Mycroft, attendez … » 

____

Ce dernier arrêta alors son mouvement et se retourna alors presque lentement, comme si la voix de Gregory Lestrade, qu’il venait de reconnaitre, avait eu le pouvoir de calmer les tremblements maintenant continus qui le parcouraient. 

____

« Mycroft, attendez » répéta Gregory qui mit dans sa voix toute l’assurance dont il était capable à ce moment-là. Et l’officier de police ramena vers lui avec douceur Mycroft qui, tel un naufragé désespéré, s’accrochait à ce ruban dérisoire que le vent faisait claquer. Dans les yeux gris, affolés, mais que tentait de masquer la contenance inutile d’un homme habitué à ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion qui eût pu l’affaiblir, Grégory perçut une terreur immense. L’officier de police ajouta alors très vite : 

____

« Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez, Mycroft, ce n’est pas … »

____

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Mycroft avait déjà vacillé. Gregory, en une fraction de seconde, le rattrapa fermement contre lui pour lui éviter de glisser à terre. Le serrant contre son manteau trempé maintenant par la pluie qui avait redoublé d’intensité, il lui glissa à l’oreille les paroles dont il savait qu’elles ne seraient qu’un réconfort temporaire mais qu’il lui fallait cependant prononcer avant d’autres, plus effrayantes peut-être encore. 

____

« Non, Mycroft, non, ce n’est pas Sherlock ». 

____

Gregory Lestrade sentit dans ses bras Mycroft trembler encore davantage et demeurer sans voix, incapable de réagir. 

____

« Ne restez pas sous la pluie, venez vous mettre à l’abri avec moi dans la voiture de service. Je vais vous expliquer. Venez », répéta-t-il doucement, mettant dans son inflexion toute la sollicitude qu’il voulait faire ressentir. 

____

_Ne pas lui dire tout de suite. Ne pas le briser davantage _.__

______ _ _

Gregory s’écarta légèrement de Mycroft et, lui tenant solidement l’avant-bras, il l’entraina vers le véhicule de service, garé à quelques mètres de là. Écartant d’un geste vague de la main, Sally qui, près de la voiture, de son émetteur radio coordonnait les opérations des hommes sur le pont et des plongeurs en contrebas sur la Tamise furieuse, Gregory fit entrer Mycroft, toujours silencieux et blême dans la voiture à l’arrière, alors que lui-même se glissait rapidement à l’avant pour attraper le thermos de café brûlant, toujours là, au cas où. Il versa précautionneusement la boisson chaude dans un gobelet et retourna à l’arrière du véhicule. La vue de Mycroft ne fit qu’augmenter son inquiétude. Le politicien avait renversé sa tête en arrière, fermé ses yeux. Il respirait avec des à-coups, semblant retenir à grand peine des sanglots secs. Lui qui, d’ordinaire, n’offrait jamais que l’image de la plus parfaite contenance, paraissait avoir laissé tomber tout semblant d’artifice. Le continuel léger sourire de façade s’était effacé. Il n’y avait plus que la pâleur des lèvres trop serrées, que ces paupières qui palpitaient sous l’effet de l’émotion. Sans même s’en rendre compte, l’officier de police posa alors son autre main sur le bras de Mycroft qui était le plus proche de lui et, dans un mouvement infiniment doux, le caressa de haut en bas, effleurant la peau nue du poignet qui dépassait de la manche. 

______ _ _

« Là, là, ça va aller, Mycroft, ça va aller », répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, préparant déjà, la gorge nouée, les paroles qu’il allait devoir dire ensuite. « Tenez, buvez un peu de café chaud, cela va vous faire du bien, vous êtes glacé, ajouta-t-il, un peu maladroitement, sentant sous la chaleur de sa paume, la peau fine et transie du frère de Sherlock se réchauffer progressivement. L’instant lui sembla durer une éternité ; rien n’aurait pu l’empêcher de continuer ; cette caresse était devenue le centre d’un monde ; il aurait tout donné pour poser ses lèvres à la jointure de ce poignet qui frémissait sous sa main. 

______ _ _

_Arrête ça tout de suite, imbécile. Tu joues avec le feu _.__

________ _ _ _ _

Mais au moment où, malgré lui, Gregory allait retirer sa main, Mycroft se redressa un peu sur le siège, grimaçant sous le parfum amer du café qui se répandait dans l’habitacle du véhicule. Il ouvrit les yeux et repoussa le gobelet que lui tendait l’autre homme. 

________ _ _ _ _

« Gregory …, commença-t-il sans aller plus loin. Et alors que d’autres mots s’étranglaient dans sa gorge, il saisit la main de l’officier de police qui n’avait cessé sa caresse irrationnelle et l’arrêta sur l’intérieur de son poignet, les doigts soudain lacés avec les siens. La pluie tapait furieusement contre les vitres maintenant embuées, isolant le véhicule du reste du monde. Posant avec précaution la boisson trop amère dédaignée, Gregory baissa les yeux sur cette main qui avait trouvé la sienne. 

________ _ _ _ _

_Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, idiot. Il a juste eu peur. Il a juste froid _.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mais Mycroft reprit la parole, d’une voix étranglée, serrant plus encore la main de l’autre homme. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

« Gregory, répéta-t-il , je … » Les mots, encore une fois, ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Mais le rouge qui avait délicatement envahi le visage et la gorge de Mycroft parla davantage que n’importe quelle parole. L’officier de police leva pourtant les sourcils d’un air interrogateur. Ne se méprenait-il pas sur l’exquise sensation de sentir la main de l’homme s’abandonner dans la sienne et rechercher sa chaleur ? Ne prenait-il pas pour une marque d’attirance ce qui n’aurait pu être, en somme, que la recherche d’un réconfort passager ? 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mycroft, sentant son hésitation, le regarda, sans mot dire. Le sentiment de terreur qui l’avait envahi au moment où, pendant quelques minutes, il avait cru Sherlock disparu semblait avoir brisé en un instant le mur qu’il avait pourtant soigneusement dressé autour de lui durant des mois. Longtemps, il s’était interdit de penser à Gregory Lestrade. Les enquêtes que l’officier de police pourvoyait à son frère continuaient à sauver ce dernier des humeurs noires dans lesquelles il aurait pu aisément sombrer. Sherlock, malgré John, dansait toujours sur une corde fragile balancée entre son ennui, ses tentations, ses chimères. Gregory était le rempart solide contre lequel les folies du fantasque détective venaient se fracasser. Mycroft aurait tout fait pour ne pas rompre cet équilibre. Il n’était pas envisageable qu’il vienne glisser une part éminemment personnelle dans cet écheveau baroque fait d’appels du Yard à n’importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, de poursuites folles dans les rues de Londres, de dépositions prises à cinq heures du matin, de cavalcades dans les escaliers de Baker Street. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Oui, Mycroft s’était effacé. Il le fallait. Il avait sacrifié ce qu’il avait savait pourtant être un appel irrésistible. Il en avait l’habitude. Son frère cadet était tout pour lui. Il s’était investi, très jeune, de cette affolante responsabilité, sauver de lui-même cet être brillant, que torturait un esprit trop aiguisé. Cela avait commencé dans leur enfance, ce jour atroce où leur sœur avait noyé Victor, l’ami de Sherlock, au fond d’un puits. Après cela, Sherlock s’était enfoncé dans un premier épisode de mutisme qui avait duré des mois. Les parents, les médecins … rien ni personne ne parvenaient à l’en sortir. C’était Mycroft qui avait finalement trouvé la clef, lui tendant, un jour de pluie, un petit violon d’enfant. Sherlock avait souri pour la première fois en faisant glisser l’archet sur les cordes mal tendues. Depuis, Mycroft avait toujours le gardien de son frère.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cette soirée-là, lors de la conférence de presse franco-britannique où il s’était retrouvé au côté de Gregory Lestrade pour répondre aux questions des journalistes, il avait fait taire cette voix intérieure qui lui murmurait que l’officier de police n’était pas indifférent, qu’il n’aurait fallu qu’un rien pour que tout commence. Il avait reconnu dans la respiration soudain laborieuse de l’homme assis à côté de lui, dans ses yeux bruns étonnés, dans ce geste qui cherchait inconsciemment une cigarette, l’émoi que lui-même ressentait. Et quand, sa main s’était attardée de façon tout à fait volontaire sur l’épaule du lieutenant de police, Mycroft avait senti le dos de son voisin s’arquer et les muscles se tendre sous sa main. Il n’avait pu empêcher son visage de brûler soudain, ses lèvres de s’entrouvrir dans la quête d’un baiser qu’il savait impossible. Un regret déchirant lui avait broyé le cœur alors qu’une chaleur intense s’était déjà répandue au plus intime de lui-même. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_As-tu seulement la moindre idée,Gregory Lestrade, de ce que nous aurions pu devenir ? _.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Le lendemain, il s’était interdit mille fois de laisser un message sur son répondeur, préférant laisser s’installer un malentendu, laisser croire à son indifférence, effacer cet instant plutôt que de fêler la boite de verre fragile qui protégeait son frère de lui-même. Une histoire entre lui et Gregory Lestrade était tout simplement trop dangereuse. Il fallait continuer sans rien changer. Exactement comme avant. Des affaires pourvues par Scotland Yard, la protection discrète du lieutenant de police, les baisers de John donnés dans l’ombre des escaliers de Baker Street, la vigilance des caméras de rue … et peut-être, peut-être qu’ainsi, Sherlock serait sauvé de sa folie. Les semaines avaient passé. Mycroft avait minci encore davantage, ses nuits sans sommeil dévorées par l’évocation de ces yeux bruns étonnés qui lui avaient dit l’espace d’un instant que tout était possible. Mais, pour son frère, il avait résisté et n’avait plus tenté de joindre l’officier. Quand l’image de ce dernier envahissait les écrans de télévision au moment des actualités, Mycroft éteignait immédiatement son appareil, mordant son poing pour étouffer les vagues de désir et de regret mêlées. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mais ce soir, alors qu’il croyait Sherlock mort, quelque chose s’était fissuré. Ce qu’il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui-même, ce qu’il s’était interdit était brutalement remonté à la surface quand, terrifié, il s’était retourné tout à l’heure sur le pont, qu’il avait entendu la voix de Gregory et qu’il avait senti sa bouche approcher de son oreille lui murmurer les paroles qui avaient desserré l’étau de peur qui broyait son cœur. Sous la pluie glacée, sentir la voix et le souffle chaud de l’officier de police s’inviter au creux de son oreille l’avait fait presque défaillir. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus lutter contre cette lame de fond qui renversait toutes ses barrières. Là, dans la voiture, incapable de parler, il se pencha vers Gregory dont il avait saisi la main. Le lieutenant de police semblait avoir tout deviné dans le regard éperdu que lui offrait Mycroft. Il posa son index sur les lèvres minces qui cherchaient à venir à la rencontre des siennes.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas avant de … ___

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__« Attends, Mycroft, je … »_ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Et le soudain tutoiement fut encore plus doux que la caresse qui s’était posée sur la bouche de Mycroft pour prévenir toute parole, toute question. Gregory le savait, elles allaitent briser ce moment que les deux hommes avaient pourtant tenté de retarder et qui, malgré eux, s’invitait maintenant, là, de façon presque inattendue, dans les circonstances les moins favorables. Mycroft gardait sa bouche un peu entre-ouvertes, perdu dans la sensation intime de ce doigt qui effleurait la peau fine et sensible de ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu s’abandonner, il aurait voulu disparaître dans cet effleurement léger et sensuel qui l’absorbait entièrement.  
Mais quelque chose n’allait pas. Gregory s’éloigna de façon imperceptible ; sa main abandonna la bouche de Mycroft et se posa, soudain nerveuse, agitée dans sa chevelure. Ses yeux bruns avaient brusquement foncé davantage. Le danger de la situation présente revint comme un coup de poignard à la conscience de Mycroft, qui, le moment de cette caresse d’une infinie douceur, avait oublié les circonstances.  
« Mycroft, je dois te dire quelque chose, reprit l’officier de police, d’une voix blanche. Mycroft se sentit aspiré vers les profondeurs d’un puits qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

« C’est Sherlock, n’est-ce pas ?

_Ne pas le briser. Lui dire mais ne pas le briser _._ _

Laçant plus étroitement sa main dans celle de Mycroft, l’officier de police murmura d’une voix presque inaudible.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

« L’équipe a retrouvé le manteau et l’écharpe de ton frère dans la Tamise. Elle pense que Sherlock s’est noyé. »

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Café noir, nuit noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une partie de ce chapitre a été écrite pour Janyss. L'adverbe "subrepticement" y joue un rôle prépondérant. A l'envers.

Gregory ne put rien faire. L'instant d'avant, Mycroft, le souffle court, les pommettes rosies, les yeux brillants, s'apprêtait à lui donner ses lèvres. Mais maintenant, il était de nouveau figé; toute couleur s'était retirée de son visage; ses lèvres amincies à l'extrême étaient devenues presque grises sous le choc. L'officier voulut adoucir ses propos mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Au moment où il allait reprendre la parole pour signifier que l'hypothèse de la noyade de Sherlock, quoique hautement probable, restait néanmoins encore à confirmer, au moment où il s'apprêtait à donner d'autres informations, au moment où, finalement, il s'y attendait le moins, Mycroft dégagea sa main redevenue glacée, ouvrit la porte de la voiture et bondit au-dehors. Comme un fou, il traversa le pont, sa haute silhouette éclairée par les projecteurs crus qui continuaient d'éclairer le théâtre des opérations et, dans un coin sombre que les lumières n'atteignaient pas, se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde qui surplombait la Tamise. Très loin, en bas, s'agitaient, sur les eaux noires du fleuve, les canots dont Mycroft comprenait maintenant l'effervescence.

Le souvenir d'une autre chute transperça l' esprit du frère de Sherlock . Lors, tout avait été si bien orchestré ! La rue dégagée et préparée. Les équipes en place. Les comédiens. Ce cycliste. Le ciel était clair, net. Brillant même, à l'instar de cette mise en scène parfaite où la mort n'était qu'une figurante à qui l'on avait donné son congé, dès achevée la dernière minute de la comédie. Mais cette nuit, les vents obscurs et le brouillard s'étaient invités. Il n'y avait pas eu de répétition. Les deux protagonistes avaient été seuls lors de l'assaut final. Aucun spectateur n'avait été convié à ce spectacle.

Penché au-dessus des flots sombres, les mains agrippant durement la rambarde de fer, Mycroft ressentit un soudain sentiment d'irréversibilité, comme si le destin son frère, né dans les eaux putrides du puits où avait été noyé Victor, ne pouvait finalement trouver sa fin que dans la Tamise furieuse, secouée par l'hiver, par les remords et la folie. C'était inéluctable, cela devait finir comme ça. Par où tout avait commencé, les eaux qui avaient englouti Sherlock dès son plus jeune âge, c'était là où tout devait finir. Mycroft n'avait rien pu empêcher; il n'avait fait que repousser ce qui devait nécessairement arriver.

Une douleur aiguë lui broya la poitrine et il serait tombé à genoux, le front sur la pierre, si Gregory, qui s'était précipité derrière lui, ne l'avait pas rattrapé et maintenu debout. Entourant ses épaules d'un bras solide, l'officier de police, tenta de l'entraîner à nouveau vers le véhicule de service, abri dérisoire contre la pluie qui avait redoublé et contre le désespoir qui enserrait sa poitrine et le faisait trembler. La voix de l'officier de police lui parvenait de très loin. Une irrépressible nausée le fit vaciller davantage et il se sentit aspiré par la terreur d'avoir perdu son frère par sa propre faute. Cette opération aurait dû être menée de bout en bout par les forces de ses services. C'était comme cela que tout était prévu, comme cela qu'il avait organisé la mission, avec ce sentiment de toute-puissance qui faisait reculer l'idée même qu'une circonstance défavorable pouvait dérégler la machine savamment orchestrée. Une onde pessante de culpabilité le terrassa davantage.

_Le gardien de mon frère ? Comme j'ai failli, Lock._

L'intrusion du surnom intime, réservé à son usage exclusif, lui brûla sa gorge. Des boucles noires dansèrent un instant dans son esprit. Dans un vertige, il crut sentir le corps tremblant d'un enfant de sept ans qui pleurait à gros sanglots devant une ruche dévastée par les rigueurs de l'hiver et qu'il tenait dans ses bras pour le consoler. Devant tant de larmes, il avait tout tenté. Les baisers. Les promesses. La raison.

_Aimer n'est pas un avantage, Lock._

Le temps avait passé; c'était donc comme cela que tout allait se terminer ? Il avait eu beau faire écrire des listes, actionner toutes les caméras de Londres, s'en remettre au docteur Watson, s'interdire toute proximité avec le lieutenant de police qui pourvoyait à Sherlock les affaires lui permettant d'exercer son esprit trop brillant et de le sauver de ses tourments intérieurs, rien n'y avait fait.

_C'était donc ce soir ton rendez-vous à Samarra, petit frère ?_

Mycroft sentit Gregory Lestrade le serrer fortement contre lui. La fragrance désormais familière, faite toute autant de tabac, de café noir et de laine, l'entoura. D'une certaine manière, plus que la dissipation naturelle du malaise, ce fut ce parfum et cette sensation d'être solidement tenu contre un corps dont il percevait de façon acérée, l'équilibre et l'assurance, qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Ses épaules furent recouvertes d'un manteau dont la chaleur intime l'enveloppa soudain, repoussant les images familières de son frère qui l'entraînaient dans l'abîme. Il se laissa glisser dans ce réconfort dont il ne savait que trop l'éphéméréité mais qu' il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher. Presque malgré lui, il inhala profondément le parfum réconfortant et serra davantage l'étoffe contre sa poitrine, ramenant devant son visage le col de laine. Des paroles, jusque là indistinctes, parvinrent à sa conscience et ce qui n'était qu'un bourdonnement lointain et confus fit alors sens.

« Mycroft, ça va ? demanda Gregory Lestrade. Parle-moi, tu me fais peur. Tu es blanc comme de la craie. »

Dans ce coin de pont sans lumière où ils étaient seuls, Mycroft sentit le lieutenant de police écarter les pans du col dans lequel il avait plongé son visage et relever avec douceur son menton d'un geste de la main.

« Viens te mettre à l'abri. Ça ne sert à rien de rester sous la pluie. On ne peut rien faire maintenant. Viens avec moi, je t'en prie », répéta-t-il, sur un ton triste qui en disait long sur son propre chagrin.

Sentant les larmes monter inexorablement à ses paupières, sans répondre, Mycroft se laissa entraîner vers le centre du pont où avait été dressée à la hâte une tente abritant le matériel de communication. Des hommes en uniforme se croisaient, des téléphones à la main. Les écrans des ordinateurs dégageaient une lueur blafarde. Dans un coin, on avait posé une table avec une cafetière et des tasses . Mais rien de tout cela ne parvenait pas à masquer l'impression de fiasco et de panique qui revêtait le théâtre des opérations. Gregory jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au lieu, cherchant un coin tranquille où abriter Mycroft des regards des équipes qui étaient à pied d'œuvre pour recueillir les éléments qui serviraient à l'enquête plus tard. Il prit un gobelet de café dans l'espoir de réconforter le frère de Sherlock, qu'il voyait trembler dans le manteau maintenant imbibé de pluie.

« Tiens. Bois cela. Ça va te faire du bien », dit-il en lui tendant le gobelet de café noir. « Les plongeurs sont encore à pied d'oeuvre, tu sais. Il font tout pour le retrouver, Mycroft », reprit l'officier de police, d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il ne croyait pas lui-même à ce qu'il disait. « Sally est là, au fond du PC. Elle va venir nous donner les dernières informations. Ça fait à peine une heure qu'on a perdu sa trace. On va ... ».

« C'est ma faute, Gregory » coupa alors Mycroft, d'une voix blanche, avalant d'un trait avec une grimace la boisson amère, figé à l'entrée de la tente, sous un auvent qui laissait passer la pluie et le vent. « J'aurais dû... »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, l'interrompit le lieutenant de police, mais arrête ça tout de suite Mycroft. Tu sais mieux que moi que quand Sherlock voulait ... »

Mais lui non plus ne put finir sa phrase. Il y eut soudain, fendant le brouillard qui s'était abattu soudain sur le pont, à quelques mètres à peine de la tente le bruit d'une cavalcade, des cris, des torches que l'on braquait, un homme que des policiers essayaient en vain de retenir, mais qui s'interposa, saisissant Gregory Lestrade par le bras.

« ... voulait ? Du passé, Greg ? Il est mort. C'est cela, Sherlock est mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était John, bien sûr. Sherlock avait eu beau lui fausser compagnie quelques heures plus tôt, son compagnon n'avait eu aucune peine à remonter sa trace jusqu'au Vauxham Bridge, quand tous les médias avaient lancé une édition spéciale sur l' opération en cours du New Scotland Yard. Sur un signe de main de Sally qui veillait sur son patron, comme à son habitude, la garde rapprochée du lieutenant de police s'éloigna et, les trois hommes restèrent seuls sous l'auvent de la tente.

Autant Mycroft semblait s'être retiré en lui-même à l'annonce de la disparition de son frère, autant John paraissait soudain vibrer de désespoir, agrippant l'officier de police par l'épaule, le secouant, comme s'il voulait faire sortir des paroles que Gregory Lestrade ne voulait pas prononcer.

« Où est-il, Greg ? Que s'est-il passé ? Parle. Tu sais que tu dois tout me dire. Ne me raconte pas de salades. Dis-moi tout, je t'en prie, Greg. Dis-moi tout. Tu sais que l'aime. Je t'en supplie, Greg ... ». Les mots sortaient de la bouche de John, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus désespérés, tandis qu'à son flot de paroles Gregory Lestrade ne répondait que par un silence impuissant et un regard navré. Les larmes de John jaillirent alors qu'il continuait à marteler la poitrine de son ami, tentant de lui arracher une réaction, des mots, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui donner l'espoir que tout n'était pas fini. Le médecin si mesuré habituellement avait laissé la place à un chaos de chagrin tandis qu'il continuait, d'une voix de plus en plus brisée, à supplier son ami de lui dire que Sherlock allait bien, que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise farce, que le détective allait réapparaître, que ce n'était qu'un coup monté par les services secrets, que Sherlock était vivant, qu'il allait revenir à la maison, qu'il allait retrouver son violon, que tout allait recommencer, comme avant, comme d'habitude ...

Mais alors que l'officier de police gardait le silence et laissait John lui marteler la poitrine, Mycroft, qui se tenait derrière, reprit la parole et répéta, d'une voix étranglée, ce qu'il venait de dire.

« C'est ma faute, John, jamais je n'aurais dû le laisser en dehors de ma zone de surveillance sur cette opération. J'ai cru que ... je pensais ... » continua-t-il d'une voix hésitante, tellement blanche que Grégory crut qu'il allait, pour de bon cette fois-ci , s'évanouir. En entendant le frère de Sherlock, John se détourna de son ami pour faire face à Mycroft.

« Que dites-vous ? Répétez ce que vous venez dire » demanda le médecin, comme s'il avait mal compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mycroft reprit la parole, la respiration laborieuse, des sanglots secs secouant sa haute stature, rendant presque inintelligibles ses propos.

« John, c'est ma faute. Mes équipes devaient assurer l'arrestation de l'agent. Tout était prêt, organisé, planifié. Elles devaient le cueillir ce soir juste devant le siège de son ambassade. Mais je n'ai pas pensé que Sher ..., » Sa voix s'étrangla sur le prénom, « que Sherlock allait, vous savez, prendre la main, devancer le tempo ... »

« Arrête ces foutaises, Mycroft, coupa durement Gregory Lestrade. Tu sais très bien que tu n'y es pour rien, que quand ton frère avait décidé de jouer en solitaire, c'était lui et lui seul qui menait la danse »

« Non, Gregory, j'aurais dû... j'aurais pu ... prévoir, pressentir qu'il voulait, sur cette affaire-là, réaliser un coup d'éclat, à sa manière, seul. Mais non, je n'ai pas su voir ... J'ai, j'ai tout simplement failli », ajouta-t-il, l'air désespéré « et maintenant, il est mort, par ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas su ... »

« Oui, par votre faute, coupa brutalement John qui s'était retourné contre Mycroft. Les larmes continuaient à couler sur son visage ravagé de désespoir, mais la colère semblait s'être invitée aux cotés du chagrin. « Votre faute, oui, comme quand vous l'avez laissé pourrir deux ans ... Deux ans, Mycroft ! A courir le monde, à risquer sa vie chaque jour pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty ! Il aurait fallu moins de deux mois au M6 pour finir l'affaire, mais non ... vous l'avez laissé seul, comme ce soir » et sa voix se brisa sur ces mots.

« Arrête, John, tu sais que c'est faux, tout cela. Sherlock lui-même nous a dit que c''était son choix », interrompit Gregory Lestrade, tentant de s'interposer entre les deux hommes. Mais John continua. Il lui fallait à ce moment là un bouc émissaire, quelqu'un contre qui fracasser sa douleur, plutôt que de s'écrouler et se laisser aller au chagrin.

« Et la Serbie, Mycroft ! Comment vous avez pu le laisser là-bas ? » A cette évocation, Mycroft chancela. L'image du dos lacéré de son frère, de ses cris de souffrance sous les coups assénés, de l'odeur infecte de cette cellule surchauffée lui revinrent à l'esprit brutalement, réveillant une blessure intime, un autre échec qu'il ne s'était jamais pardonné.

_Le gardien de mon frère ... ? Pauvre imbécile. Je n'ai jamais rien empêché ..._

Une vague de détestation de lui-même submergea Mycroft. Il n'y avait plus à cet instant présent ni limousine ni parapluie ni costume de soie. Tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, un jeu de cartes terriblement fragile, une ombre fragile de pouvoir. Un gémissement monta à ses lèvres. Il s'appuya contre le montant d'acier qui tenait l'auvent de toile brutalisé par les rafales de vent et ferma les yeux, écrasé par les assauts répétés des paroles de John. Gregory Lestrade avait beau soutenir le contraire. Son sentiment de culpabilité et d'échec lui faisait ressentir comme une vérité ce que lui disait le médecin, dont la pensée et les propos ne reflétaient, de fait, que son propre désespoir.

« C'est vous qui l'avez mis en danger ce soir, Mycroft. Il aurait fallu un rien pour arrêter Sherlock, une caméra supplémentaire, un ordre, une filature, une équipe rapprochée. Mais non, vous l'avez regardé, vous l'avez laissé aller. Vous avez bien profité du spectacle, Mycroft ? Il s'est bien fait amocher avant ... ? » Et alors que Mycroft, sans répliquer, sa verve naturelle comme éteinte, vacillait sous le poids des paroles qui trahissaient davantage la souffrance que la haine, John lui assena un dernier coup, plus douloureux que les autres. « C'est vous, Mycroft, qui avez tué votre frère. Si vous l'aviez aimé un tant soi peu, Sherlock ne serait pas mort . Mais aimer, vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie; vous ne l'avez jamais su et vous ne le saurez jamais ».

« Ça suffit John », intervint alors Gregory Lestrade, saisissant le bras du médecin, qui, fou de chagrin, s'était rapproché de Mycroft. « Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de dire cela. Tu vas trop loin, là ».

Immobilisé aussi bien par la poigne de l'officier de police que par sa voix étranglée d'émotion, John n'eut besoin de lancer qu'un seul regard vers son ami pour comprendre qu'il avait touché là, sans même l'avoir pressenti, l'intimité d'une relation dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Une vague de colère plus forte encore le submergea et il ne put s'empêcher de continuer de façon plus rageuse, alors qu'au fond de lui, il détestait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

_Mais arrête-toi, idiot. Tu sais très bien que tout cela est faux._

« Ah oui, je comprends mieux, maintenant, Mycroft. Vous étiez occupé ce soir, peut-être, trop occupé à vos affaires personnelles pour veiller sur votre frère ... C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? Vos petits jeux de coeur ou d'autre chose, peut-être ?" l'accabla-t-il, en se débarrassant de Greg qui tentait de la maîtriser.

Sous l'attaque, Mycroft chancela un peu plus. Du rouge monta à ses joues. Ce qu'il s'était à lui-même interdit pendant des mois, John lui jetait maintenant à la figure. Et c'était vrai, tellement vrai ! Alors que se préparait l'opération contre l'agent étranger, il avait eu un moment où il avait baissé sa garde. Ce devait être là que Sherlock avait échappé à la surveillance de son service. Mycroft se revit dans son bureau, en début d'après-midi. Il avait congédié Anthea, défait le col de sa cravate et enlevé ses chaussures. Un moment de fatigue, peut-être. Un moment où l'homme de glace - il savait que son frère le surnommait ainsi - avait tout simplement déposé son armure, trop lourde à porter après ces semaines de préparation et de traque. Un moment où il s'autorisait à penser qu'il aurait pu être heureux.

_À la fin je suis las de ce monde ancien_

Allongé sur le canapé de cuir sur son bureau, il avait fermé les yeux et avait laissé son esprit divaguer. Les dossiers secrets avaient vite laissé la place à l'image d'un sourire charmant, et d'un regard brun interrogateur mais tellement franc que Mycroft en avait eu presque mal. Le souvenir de cette conférence de presse où il s'était retrouvé assis près de Gregory Lestrade était devenu l'épitomé d'une histoire qui n'aurait pas lieu, mais qui, par conséquent, devenait la porte de tous les possibles. Là, allongé dans la pénombre sûre de son bureau solitaire, il pouvait se laisser aller à des rêves d'étreintes dont il savait qu'elles n'existeraient jamais.

 _Nous avons tellement ri quand cet affreux type s'est finalement cassé la figure devant nous. Tu m'as regardé en mettant un doigt sur tes lèves - Chut, My- mais toi-même, tu n'as pas pu tenir et tu as explosé de rire. Et après, nous sommes rentrés, main dans la main. Tu es tellement confiant. Tellement ouvert. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas peur qu'on me regarde. Maintenant, dans la chambre de notre appartement, je suis debout dos au mur, les jambes écartées et, par derrière, je t'enlace et pose mes lèvres sur ta nuque qui s'offre à moi. Je te tiens tout contre moi; ton corps s'abandonne pleinement. Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler, - My, My, My. Mes doigts jouent avec tes tétons soudain très durs, égratignent avec douceur ton ventre plat, trouvent plus bas la chaleur recherchée. Et pendant que ma bouche effleure le lobe de ton oreille, et que mon sexe se dresse à la recherche d'un contact encore plus étroit, je te caresse, non pas subrepticement, mais en te prenant à pleines mains; je veux que tu t'abandonnes sous ma touche; mes doigts précis vont chercher l'endroit le plus sensible et puis, je vais de plus en plus vite car je sens contre mon coeur, ton dos qui devient et chaud et humide de sueur sous le désir qui croit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de mordre ta nuque, de laisser une trace, de gémir à l'unisson; je sens que tu te donnes sans restriction, arquant ton dos et je me glisse alors là où je veux aller depuis toujours, dans cette intimité brûlante et étroite qui se resserre encore plus autour de moi et, pendant que mon ventre, dans un va et vient rapide, rencontre le creux de tes reins, d'une main, je tiens l'une de tes hanches et te force à t'immobiliser tandis que, de l'autre, je caresse la fente de ton sexe et t'amène ainsi à l'extrême bord du plaisir; ma main se retire alors et j'agrippe alors l'autre hanche et tandis que je donne un dernier à-coup au plus profond, et que ma bouche enveloppe ton oreille et que je te plaque contre moi, je te sens devenir complètement rigide; le plaisir nous saisit, envahissant tout, efface tout ce qui n'est pas nous deux. Nous sommes allongés maintenant sur notre lit. Un pâle soleil éclaire la chambre. Tu dors. Tu t'agites un peu dans ton sommeil._ _Je te tiens. Je te berce. Je répète inlassablement ton prénom entre deux baisers sur ton épaule. Je sais maintenant ce qu'aimer veut dire._

S'autoriser l'espace d'un instant à rêver, à croire que l'amour ne lui était pas pas interdit, qu'il n'avait pas à être encore et toujours le gardien de son frère, oui, c'était cela faillir. Mycroft savait qu'il avait échoué. Tragiquement. Il avait pourtant tellement essayé. Mais ce soir, John l'avait mis à jour. Mycroft entendit de nouveau résonner en lui les paroles terribles.

_Si vous l'aviez aimé un tant soi peu, Sherlock ne serait pas mort . Mais aimer, vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie; vous ne l'avez jamais su et vous ne le saurez jamais._

Sous le choc de la violence des propos, il ne vit pas le poing de John venir écraser sa pommette. Tout ce qu'il perçut fut une vive douleur , une intense brûlure sur son visage et le bruit dérisoire de ses genoux heurtant le sol. Mais finalement, ce qu'il entendit par dessus la nausée qui l'avait saisi, ce furent les sanglots du médecin que Greg s' efforçait de ceinturer.

« Mycroft, rendez-le moi. C'est encore un coup monté, pas vrai ? Ou l'avez-vous caché ? Rendez-moi Sherlock. Laissez-le moi, encore un peu. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock ..."

La voix de John s'éteignit tandis qu'il cachait son visage entre ses mains, étouffant de chagrin. Gregory Lestrade se précipita sur Mycroft qui se tentait de se redresser péniblement, tâtant machinalement sa joue qui commençait déjà à gonfler sous le coup qui avait porté jusqu'à la tempe.

« Enlève ta main. Laisse-moi regarder, Mycroft », ordonna le lieutenant de police. Et avec douceur, il écarta les doigts crispés sur la blessure et effleura la peau rougie et éraflée. « Mince, il ne t'a pas loupé ! Reprit-il, d'une voix tendue. « Attends, je vais t'aider à te relever. Là, c'est bien. Appuie-toi sur moi. Ca va , Mycroft ? »

Sans répondre, ce dernier s'était remis debout. John s'était éloigné de l'autre côté de l'auvent et regardait, sans mot dire, l'autre extrémité du pont qui disparaissait dans le brouillard. Mycroft, lui, semblait refuser de voir le lieutenant de police qui, l'air inquiet, le tenait par les épaules, tentant de jauger si la blessure était plus grave qu'elle n'en n'avait l'air, compte-tenu du silence dont il ne sortait pas.

« Tu m'entends, Mycroft ? Réponds-moi. Tu as mal ? Oui, bien sur tu as mal ! Quel idiot je suis. Parle-moi, bon sang ! Réponds, My ! »

Ce fut ce dernier mot qui déclencha tout. Mycroft repoussa la main légère, pourtant si pleine de prévenance. Le regard brun de Gregory Lestrade l'enveloppait d'une sollicitude qui n'avait rien avoir avec une démarche professionnelle. Il sentait dans l'inflexion de la voix, dans la douceur des doigts qui tentaient d'apaiser sa douleur tout ce que l'officier de police avait déjà voulu mettre dans ce baiser qui n'avait pas eu lieu, un peu plus tôt dans la voiture.

Mais non, ça n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas droit à ce surnom tendre, pas le droit à ces yeux qui lui disaient qu'il était aimé. Ce n'était pas sur le corps de son frère qu'il allait s'autoriser à baisser sa garde.

« Laissez-moi, Lieutenant », coassa-t-il, la voix cassée, en s'écartant franchement. Il repoussa la main de ce dernier. L'officier de police le regarda d'abord sans comprendre. Mais il n'eut pas besoin davantage de mots. A lui seul, le vouvoiement voulait tout dire. Le refus. La blessure. Le rejet.

_Imbécile. Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? Tu le savais bien pourtant. Juste un moment de faiblesse. Rien de plus._

Gregory Lestrade laissa retomber sa main. Il sentit une douleur informe lui serrer le coeur. Le regard glacé de Mycroft semblait déjà ne plus le voir. Il avait remis en place le masque que l'officier de police ne connaissait que trop bien, celui qui lui disait qu'entre eux, rien ne serait jamais possible.

_Mycroft, non, je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi t'aider à affronter tout cela. Ne me repousse pas._

Au moment où l'officier de police tentait de le retenir, Mycroft avait déjà fait un signe de la main vers Anthea qui s'était rapprochée au moment de l'altercation avec John, tout en se tenant à la distance nécessaire pour préserver l'intimité de son supérieur.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Sally Donovan déboula sous l'auvent où se tenaient les trois hommes, figés chacun dans son propre désespoir.

« Lieutenant », annonça -t-elle le souffle court, comme si elle avait couru, « l' équipe fluviale vient de nous annoncer par radio qu'elle avait trouvé un corps. Là, accroché à des branchages, caché tout près dans un creux de la rive. » Et elle fit un geste vers l'endroit que les projecteurs mobiles éclairaient maintenant de toute leur puissance.

Sans que Gregory Lestrade ni John Watson n'aient eu le temps de réagir, Mycroft, comme pris de folie , se précipita vers le parapet du pont.

« Arrête, Mycroft, attends -moi ! » s'écria l'officier de police qui s'était élancé derrière lui, suivi de John.

Mais ce fut peine perdue, Mycroft se mit à courir sur le pont en direction de la rive, et sa haute silhouette disparut dans le brouillard. 


	3. Avec de la crème et du sucre, s''il te plait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Satiété" ... pour Janyss. Finalement Mycroft est un bec sucré.

Mycroft courait, son coeur cognantfollement dans sa poitrine. Une douleur aiguë battait dans sa mâchoire abimée par le coup violentqu’il avait reçu.Mille images de Sherlock se bousculaient en lui, mais il y avait aussi, en filigrane persistant, les yeux bruns de Gregory Lestrade, qui lui disaient l’incompréhension que ses dernières paroles avaient provoquée.

_A toi aussi, je ne sais faire que du mal._

Il accéléra davantage et, dédaignant la rampe d’accès à la rive qui aurait rallongé son trajet, il se jeta, à bout de souffle,dans le fragile escalier de fer qui descendait vers le fleuve plus directement. Des torches puissantes éclairaient l’endroit où les sauveteurs avaient trouvé le corps. Il perçut de loin, entre deux gifles de vent et de pluie, une ombre lourde arrachée aux herbages etque les hommes déposaient précautionneusement sur le quai. Alors qu’il mettait enfin le pied sur le rivage, à court de respiration, ils’arrêta quelques brèves secondes,etentendit alors courir derrière lui et le rattraper le lieutenant de police qui l’avait suivi de près. Une poigne puissante le saisitet l’immobilisa alors qu’il s’apprêtait à reprendre sa course.

« Hors de question d’aller là-bas, Mycroft ! » commanda Gregory Lestrade, et il resserra sa prise avec fermeté sur l’épaule du frère de Sherlock. Ilavait trop vu de victimesnoyées etrejetées sur le bord de la Tamise pour pouvoirsupporter l’idée de Mycroft découvrantle corps de son frère.

« Tu restes ici. Tu sais quetu n’as pas le droit d’aller là-bas. » continua-t-il, mettant dans sa voix toute la fermeté qu’il était capable d’insuffler à ce moment où il voyait Mycroft, désespéré, luttant pour retrouver son souffle. « Toi non plus John, tu n’y vas pas », ajouta-t-il à l’adresse du médecin qui les avait rejoint. Vous me laissez faire mon job et je reviens vous donner des nouvelles, c’est d’accord ? »

L’officier de police fit alors un geste de la main vers deux des hommes de son équipe, leur faisant signe d’approcher et d’empêcher Mycroft et John d’aller rejoindre, à quelques foulées de là où ils étaient,l’endroit où les sauveteurs de la brigade fluviale avaient déposé le corps arraché au fleuve. Le médecin s’était laissé tomber à terre, le visage caché dans ses mains. Ilavait déjà vécu ce moment terrifiant etsa répétition semblaitmaintenant l’avoir laissé sansaucune force. Toute vie paraissait l’avoir quitté, alors que, agenouillé, immobile, il laissait couler des larmes que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

Mais Mycroft, terrifié, tenta de se dégager de la poigne qui l’immobilisait.

« Arrêtez, laissez-moi, je veux … » , essayaMycroft en se débattant pour pouvoir s’approcher davantage.

« Pas de ça, Mycroft, tu m’entends? » répéta le lieutenant de police, ceinturantpar derrière de ses deux bras le frère de Sherlock qui se débattait pour se dégager de la solide étreinte. Et comme Mycroft continuait à résister, Gregory Lestrade se pencha davantage vers lui et lui murmura à l’oreilledans une tentative d’apaisement:

« Calme-toi, Mycroft … Là,tout doux, je suis là, calme-toi, respire. Je te promets que je reviens tout de suite. » Et tandis qu’il chuchotait à l’oreille une litanie de mots apaisants, il serrait le frère de Sherlock plus étroitement contre lui, tentant de transmettre une assurance qu’il était pourtant loin de ressentir. Ilpercevait lesfrissonset la respiration irrégulière traversant la hauteet mince silhouette.

_Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si fragile_

« Là, doucement, calme-toi, My, appuie-toi sur moi ». Le surnom était revenu sans qu’il en ait même conscience, comme une caresse supplémentaire, comme un tentative ultime de consolation. Gregory Lestrade sentit dans ses brasqueMycroft s’apaisait légèrement et qu’il avait cessé de se débattre.

_C’est bien, My. Laisse-toi aller, pour une fois._

Mais au moment où,pensant quele frère de Sherlock s’étaitplié à sa demande,il desserrait son étreinte, ce dernier, dans un sursaut désespéré, se dégagead’un coup de rein et échappa à l’étreinte du policier , reprenant sa course vers l’équipe de sauveteurs qui s’affairaient autour du corps.

« Putain, c’est pas vrai … le diable l’emporte ! » jura Gregory Lestrade, et il piquaune tête juste derrière lui. Mycroft n’avait pas fait dix mètres de plus que l’officier de police l’avait déjà rattrapé et plaqué au sol.Etouffant un autre juron, il eut besoin de toute sa force pour retenir le frère de Sherlock qui continuait à se débattre.

« Non,Mycroft, non, tu n’y vas pas. Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien », conjuramaintenant l’officier de police d’une voix sourde. Tiens-toi tranquille ou je te promets que je demande à mes hommes de ne pas te lâcher. »

_Pitié,My, ne me force pas à faire ça_

« Vous ne comprenez pas …je dois… C’est mon frère … » répondit Mycroft d’une voix que l’on entendait à peine dans les bourrasques de vent.

« C’est justementpour ça que tu restes ici, Mycroft , tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas quetu vois … » le policier laissa ses paroles en suspens,maintenant encore davantage les épaules de Mycroft au sol. « C’est pour toi Mycroft, tu comprends ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. Il comprit que le frère de Sherlock avait capitulé pour de bon quand il sentit le corps qu’il maintenait sous lui devenir soudain complètement immobile et que les sursauts rageursde sa respirationcommençaient àse calmer.

_Prendre soin de lui. Ne pas lui faire davantage de mal._

« C’est d’accord Mycroft ? Tu restes là ? Je peux avoir confiance cette fois-ci ? » interrogea Gregory Lestrade. Mycroft avait détournéson regard et,toujours allongé, les yeux rougis, fixement dirigés vers l’équipe de la brigade fluvialequi s’affairait,il hocha la tête, sans dire un mot, marquant son accord.L’officier de police desserra alors son étreinte doucement et l’aida à s’asseoir.

Pendant que l’attention de l’officier de police était exclusivement tournée vers Mycroft, John, lui, s’était approché de l’endroit où travaillait l’équipe tout près du fleuve.

« Laissez-moi, je suis médecin » lança -t-il à ceux qui voulaient l’empêcher de passer. « C’est mon ami. Pitié, laissez-moi m’approcher près de lui. »

Le corps, repêché dans les eaux noires de la Tamise,reposait maintenant à même le rivage. C’était bien Sherlock, plus pâle qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, les boucles brunes trempées, les lèvres bleuies, les paupières closes. Une équipe médicale avait rejoint les marins. Deux sauveteurs avaient dénudé le torse de Sherlock;le médecin qui menait l’équipe avait posé un stéthoscope sur la poitrine du détective, tandis que deuxjeunes femmes avaient disposéles électrodes reliés à un moniteur. Un quatrième membre de l’équipe, placé derrière le détective, avait ouvert sa bouche etinsérait à présent un tube dans sa gorge. Le médecin qui écoutait le coeur secoua la tête.

« Putain, je n’entends rien.Il est restétrop longtemps dans l’eau. A combien est sa température, Nigel? »demanda-t-il à à son confrère quiavait fini d’intuberprécautionneusement Sherlock.

« C’est pas bon, Mike, répondit ce dernier. Il est tombé à 29. Ilest en arrêt. On va jamais réussir à le faire repartir. C’est foutu. On lui a déjà donnédeux fois 20 milligrammes d’adré et on l’a choqué à trois reprises. »

Mais le chef d’équipe reprit d’une voixtendue :

« Pas question d’abandonner,il est jeune, on continue la RCP et on ventile. »

John, les yeux vissés sur le moniteur, guettant le signal toujours plat, n’entendit pas Gregory Lestrade approcher derrière lui. Ce ne fut que quand il sentitune main se poser sur son épaule qu’il leva la tête vers le policier, l’air dévasté.

« Mycroft est là-bas. Je ne voulait pas qu’il voitson frère comme ça … »murmura Gregory Lestrade, la voix brisée, regardant l’équipe de secours penchée sur Sherlock.

« Allez, on lâche rien, on continue, on continue … » encouragea l’un des membres de l’équipe médicale qui, comme John, guettait le moindre signe sur le moniteur. De longues minutes passèrent, rythmées par le bruit des compressions sur la poitrine de Sherlock et les ahanements des médecins qui se relayaient pour tenir le rythme.

« Greg, va chercher Mycroft », murmura alors John. « Si Sherlock doit partir, il faut que son frère soit là », ajouta-t-il dans un souffle désespéré. Mais l’officier de police n’eut pas besoin de revenir en arrière. Mycroft n’avait pas pu rester éloigné. Il s’était rapproché,sa haute silhouetteà peine visible dans le brouillard,une expressionhantée sur son visage. L’officier de police fit un pas en sa direction; il saisitl’épaule deMycroft qui semblait vaciller sur lui-même et resserra son étreinte,voulant désespérément l’empêcher de tomber.Les trois hommes étaient figés, leur regard fixé sur la machine où se jouait la vie du détective.

Et puis, au moment où il semblait qu’il n’y avait plus d’espoir, un tressaillement très faible apparut sur l’écran, et puis un autre, et puis encore un autre.

« Nigel, regarde, il repart ! » s’exclama le médecin.Sur son signe, l’une des jeunes femmes fit unenouvelle injection pendant que l’autre continuait à appuyer en rythme sur le ballon du ventilateur. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur le moniteur et sur cette ligne qui maintenant bipait plus fort et plus régulièrement. Il semblait bien que l’hommequi se disait sans coeur, finalement, en avait un, et qu’il s’acharnait à continuerà vivre. Le chef d’équipe regarda alors John et s’exclama :

« Je n’ai jamais vu ça … Plus d’une heure de réa …C’est incroyable. On dirait bien qu’il va s’en sortir, après tout ! C’estqui votre ami…?Un saint ? Un miraculé ?

Mais alors que John demeurait silencieux, l’aircomplètement abasourdi, ce fut Gregory Lestrade qui, tenant la mainglacée de Mycroft dans la sienne ,répondit,dans une sorte de rire étranglé, d’une voix où l’exaspération le disputait au soulagement :

« Comment Docteur, vous ne l’avez pas reconnu ? Non, ce n’est pas un miraculé ! C’est le grand, l’unique Sherlock Holmes ! »

A partir de ce moment là, tout alla très vite. Pendant que l’équipe médicale stabilisait l’état de Sherlock en attendant l’arrivée de l’hélicoptère de secours,et que John, près du brancard, surveillait attentivement le détective toujours inconscient, Gregory Lestrade entraîna Mycroft qui se laissait faire, comme incapable de se mouvoir par lui-même, vers un véhicule de sa brigade.

« Mycroft, viens, on va à l’hôpital maintenant. Le temps que nous y arrivions en voiture, l’hélicoptère aura déjà transporté ton frère; on va le retrouver là-bas » déclara l’officier de police. « Ça va aller, maintenant, Mycroft, ça va aller. » rassura-t-il, inquiet de la pâleur de l’autre homme qui était passé de l’ agitation extrême de tout l’heure à ce qui semblait être maintenantun état de choc. « Et puis, tant qu’on est là-bas , on va faire voir cette joue, n’est-ce pas pas ? »demanda-t-il en passant une main légère sur la pommette terriblement gonflée. Et comme Mycroft continuait à ne rien dire, le lieutenant de policeplongea plus profondément sonregard brundans celui de l’homme qui lui faisait face etreprit d’une voix qu’il voulait rassurante.

« Il va s’en sortir, Mycroft, tu connais ton frère. Ça va aller maintenant. Tu sais qu’ilest sorti d’affaire. Le médecin l’a dit. Et toi … » Mais brusquement Gregory Lestrade fit une pause comme, s’il n’était plus très sur dede ce qu’il allait dire. Il reprit, la voix plus incertaine etdans laquelle on pouvaitpresque percevoir une forme d’anxiété.

« Mycroft,s’il te plait, ce qui s’est passé dans la voiture tout à l’heure,et puis aussi lors de cette conférence de presse … » Gregory Lestrade fit courte pause, comme s’il cherchait à retrouver son souffle.Ses joues devinrent soudain plus rouges et il se mordit les lèvres « Euh … Mycroft, » reprit-il doucement,« je voudraisvraiment que nous … »

Mais Mycroft arrêta la main du policier qui poursuivait son doux effleurementsur son visage blessé etl’air plus buté que jamais,lui coupa la parole.

« Non lieutenant, nous … » Il s’arrêta, regardant Lestradedroit dans les yeux,un masque de froideur recouvrant ses traits épuisés. « Nous, reprit-il, d’une voix glaciale, c’est … impossible »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans unsommeil brumeux, induit autant par l’anti-douleur qu’on lui avait donné que par l’épuisement de la nuit dernière, Mycroft n’avait conscience que du bruit et de la lumière métallique du moniteur. Il était recroquevillé sur une chaise inconfortable dans la chambre de Sherlock. Bien sûr, il avait absolument refusé de quitter les lieux. Anthea avait tout arrangé : la chambre particulière, le couloir sécurisé, les gardes du corps en place, une pièce de repos pour John. 

Sherlock avaitété transférédans le service de réanimationet il avait repris consciencequelques minutes dans la nuit. Il avait même pu dire quelques mots à John qui était resté constamment avec lui. Le détective demeuraitnéanmoins sousla surveillance des machines qui vérifiaientson rythme cardiaque, sa respiration, l’état de ses poumons - il avait avalé beaucoup tropd’eau, avait dit l’urgentiste qui l’avait pris en charge à son arrivée - et surtout sa température qui n’étaitpasencore revenue à la normale. Relié à une voie centrale et à d’autres cathéters, il respirait très doucement, les yeux clos. Le médecin avait assuré que,finalement, c’était à cettesérieuse hypothermie qu’il devait d’être en vie sans dommage. Elle avait protégé ces circuits cérébraux durant le moment où son coeur s’était arrêté de battre. Il lui fallait maintenantquelques jours d’hospitalisation etun vrai repos, sous lastricte surveillance de son ami médecin, avait bien précisé l’urgentiste; mais la phase critique étaitmaintenant passée.

L’odeur acide des antiseptiques acheva de réveiller Mycroftau petit matin. Il avait froid, comme toujoursquand il émergeait du sommeil et la douleur lancinante à sa joue ne fit qu’accroitre son malaise. Et pourtant, quelques instants plus tôt, il était enveloppéde douceur et d’un parfum chaud et boiséqu’il ne sut identifier sur le moment. Quelque chose avait glissé à terre.Quelque chose dont quelqu’un forcémentl’avait recouvert subrepticement et dont, dans l’inconscience que donne le sommeil,il avait profité _à satiété_.Quelque chose de tellement doux que de s’en sentir privé lui futalors insupportable. Dépliant ses longues jambes engourdies, Mycroft, les yeuxencore à demi fermés, laissa sa main chercher ce qui était tombé sur le carrelage froid de la chambre d’hôpital. Là au pied de sa chaise, il trouva ce qu’il cherchaitet se recouvrit alors de ce morceau d’étoffe chaud et confortable. Il plongea son visage dans la laine un peu rêche et, oui, dans les souvenirs sombres de la nuit passée, au milieu des cliquetis des appareils de réanimation et dans l’odeur écoeurante des antiseptiques, ce fut comme une caresse soudaine, un éclat furtif de bonheur. Mycroft inhala profondément et ce fut la même onde debien-être qui trouva son chemin en lui, apaisant les battements de son coeur et le vertige douloureuxqu’un réveil inconfortable avaitsuscités outre-mesure.

_Gregory Lestrade_

Il faillit dégringoler de la chaise, tant la sensation fut intense. Il y avait une minute, il se sentait tellement mal,presque au bord d’une nausée impossible à réfréner mais il avait simplement respiré lafragrance intime du lieutenant de police déposée sur son manteaupour que son corps lui dise combien elle lui étaitdevenue nécessaire, combien elle le réconfortait, combien elle déclenchait en lui une vague de bien-être. Mycroft poussa un gémissement. Son espritavait beau lui rappelerles dernières folies de son frère, sonpropre devoir, seserreurs, ses manquements …son coeur, lui,le poussait à chercherdans la laine chaude qu’il maintenait contre son visage la douceur des mains et du regardbrun de l’officier de police.

« Tu sais, Myc, tu devrais le rejoindre »

Mycroft sursauta et releva les yeux. Sherlock s’était réveillé. Il regardait son frère, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Quoi ? » ne put-il que répondre, désarçonné par le réveil de son frère etsa voix cassée, épuiséedans laquelle, il y avaitnéanmoins cette pointe d’agacement et de condescendance que Mycroft ne connaissait que trop bien .

« Seigneur, Sherlock, tu es réveillé ?Depuis quand ? Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, bondissantmaladroitement hors de la chaise pour s’approcher du lit, en tenant toujours le manteau dans sa main.

« Idiot. Tu vasmarcher sur son manteau, » poursuivit Sherlock qui tentait de se relever sur ses oreillers.

« Mais, de quoi parles-tu ? » balbutia Mycroft. « Arrête de bouger comme ça; le médecin a dit qu’il te fallait un repos absolu » continua-t-il dans une tentative désespérée pour détourner l’attention de son frère du manteau de Gregory Lestrade.

_Comment diable a-t-il deviné ?_

Sherlock, à son habitude se mit à débiter à toute vitesse :

« Quelques cheveux sur un manteau d’homme.Et ils sont gris ! La poche avant gauche déformée. Par quoi ? A ce niveau-là et vu la déformation du tissu , c’est un port d’arme; c’est évident.Des froissements. Ce manteau n’a pas été repassé depuis belle lurette. C’est vrai qu’elle l’a quitté depuis longtemps, elle lui a préféré un banquier qui rentrait gentiment à 18h. Et là,sur la manche quelques gouttes de café. Il en boit souvent , quand il a uneastreinte de nuit. Et c’était le cas hier soir pourcette ridicule affaire d’arrestation. Et toi, tu es là, tu dorsenveloppé dans ce manteau.Tu ne lui aurais pas pris de toi-même. C’est donc lui qui t’en a recouvert.Et pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?Il l’a déposé comme ça ? Non ! C’est qu’il voulait te protéger du froid, alors. Pourquoi donc ? C’est Anthea à qui revient cette tâche habituellement.Tu asdonc besoin de quelque chose qu’elle ne peut pas te donner et, pour finir, tu plonges ton visage avec délice dans cette étoffe de lainepourtant rugueuse. C’est donc que tu y trouves quelque chose; quelque chose qui n’a rien avoir avec le tissu en lui-même. Tu respires » … et Sherlock fit une brève pause, « tu respires le parfum de … »

« C’est bon Sherlock, coupa de façon abrupte Gregory Lestrade qui venait d’entrer dans la chambre avec John.On a compris !Je vois que tu as déjà retrouvé la forme », continua-t-il en s’approchantdu lit de son ami. « Attends, laisse-moi t’aider à te redresser. » Mais John l’avait déjà devancé, avait posé une main sur le front du détective pour jauger la température de Sherlock et de l’autre lui prenait le pouls.

« Tu m’as fait tellement peur, tu sais » souffla le médecin à l’oreille du détective en se penchant pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser. Je ne sais plus si je dois t’aimer ou te détester.Que faut-il que je fasse pour t’interdire de prendre des risques pareils ?Tu sais bien pourtantque ce n’est pas toi tout seul, c’est nous deux contre le reste du monde et dans toutes les circonstances ! » Sous les paroles de John, le visage du détective s’était adouci et il ferma les yeux, visiblement épuisé autant par les circonstances que par latirade qu’il venait de débiterà son frère.

« Promis John, cette fois-ci, c’était la dernière fois », chuchota-t-il, d’un air contrit.

« Tu sais que je n’en crois rien », soupira le médecin. « Rallonge-toi, maintenant. Il faut que tu te reposes », ajouta-t-il d’un air excédé en regardant attentivement les indications du moniteur.« Et garde cette couverture sur toi pour l’amour de Dieu ! Tu as vraiment besoin de te réchauffer. »

Gregory Lestrade s’éloigna un peu du lit où John s’était assis, la main toujours sur le poignet de Sherlock comme pour se prouver à lui-même que le détective était bel et bien vivant.Il se dirigea vers Mycroft,interdit, à moitiétombé sur la chaise,et qui détourna soigneusement son regard à l’approche du policier.

« Mycroft ? »tenta-t-il de demander, posant sa main sur celle de l’homme qui lui faisait face.

Mais ce dernier coupa court. « Tenez, Lieutenant », déclara-t-ilgauchement, en faisant semblant de ne pas voir l’inspecteur de police. « Je crois que c’est votre manteau. Vous devez en avoir besoin; ilva faire froid ce matin pour aller au Yard ».

« Quand même Mycroft, ce que tu peux être borné et stupide quand tu t’y mets », repritalors Sherlock, du fond de son lit. « Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un as des relations humaines. Mais là, quand même, arrête dejouer à l’homme de glace. Surtoutsi c’est pour moi, pour me protéger.John fait ça très bien. Tu peux te rassurer.Je suis en de très bonnes mains. Tu ne le sens pas à ta joue ? Il ne t’apas raté, dis donc ! Ce que c’est qu’un soldat, quand même ! » Et il ajouta, avec une intonation soudain très sérieuse :« Toi aussi,Myc, tu as le droit au bonheur, tu sais… »

Sa voix s’érailla un peu sur ses dernières paroles mais il poursuivit, cette fois-ci avec son ton habituel, comme si de rien n’était, comme s’il ne venait pas d’échapper à la mort encore une fois. Il s’adressa alors, d’un ton supérieurement emphatique,à Gregory Lestrade, qui n’avait pas retiré sa maintoujours posée sur celle de Mycroft.

« Oh Lieutenant , vraiment mon frère me fatigue, surtout quand ilse croit investi de je ne sais quelle mission de surveillance à mon égard.Vous ne vous voulez pasle prendreun peu en charge, le sortir d’ici et l’emmener chez vous,par exemple ? Je crois que là maintenant, ila besoin d’un bon petit déjeuner et aussi peut-être … d’autre chose,enfin vous savez de quoi je parle, n’est-ce pas ?Et Sherlock ajouta, d’une voix un peu grave :

« Il n’est pas aussi solide qu’il n’y parait, vous savez; je compte sur vous Lestrade. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Mon frère est ridicule, complètement grotesque »,protesta Mycroft alors que Gregory Lestrade, sans mot dire, mais les yeux pétillants, l’enveloppait de nouveau de son manteau, au vu des bourrasques de vent qui agitaient les arbres devant l’hôpital. « Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on s’occupe de moi. Je pourvois fort bien à tout. J’ai Anthéa et d’ailleurs je dois retourner au ministère le plus rapidement possible. Des dossiers urgents, vous comprenez, Lieutenant … »

La voix de Mycroft se faisait de plus en plusfaible et aiguë alors qu’il tentaitmaladroitement de s’éloigner de l’officier de police. Mais Gregory Lestrade ne se laissa pas convaincre par des protestations dont il espérait qu’elles n’étaient là que pour la forme. Mycroft s’était laissé entraînéhors de la chambre sans réagir et s’était appuyé lourdement contre lui dans l’ascenseur.Il avait bien tenté dans la ruede rejoindre sa limousine maisle policier l’avaitfermement éloigné de sa voiture et avait hélé un taxi.

« Vraiment Mycroft ?Regarde-moi dans les yeux, des dossiers ? »

Le taxi arriva à ce moment-là et l’officier de police lui indiqua une adresse du côté de l’East Side. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent,serrés l’un contre l’autre, dans l’habitacle étroit de labanquette arrière, les vitres de la voiture complètement embuées par la pluie qui ne cessait de tambouriner sur le toit.

Mycroft, qui s’était assis le plus loin possible de Gregory Lestrade,se sentaitbouleversé. L’épouvante d’avoir cru son frère mort durant de longues heures ainsi que les assauts d’une culpabilité pourtant infondée ajoutaient au chaos de ses sentiments les plus intimes. Il avait tant essayé de repousser ce qu’il ressentait pour le lieutenant.Ils’était menti à lui-même. Longtemps. Depuis des mois. Jusqu’à la veille. Jusqu’à ce moment dans la voiturede police où il avait failli céder à son désir.Ce sentiment caché, qu’il brandissait à chaque fois qu’il lui fallait protéger son frère, comme un bouclierdirigécontre lui-même pour s’interdire ce que pourtant il désirait désespérément, voilà quemaintenant, d’une certaine façon, Sherlockvenait de le lui autoriser.

_Le gardien de mon frère ? C’est fini ?_

Dans la chambre tout à l’heure, ça avait été comme un raz de marée; ilétait à moitié tombé contre la chaise, sous le flot des paroles de Sherlock, qui, en un clin d’oeil avait toutobservé, tout déduit, tout dit. La forceet l’assurance dont l’entourait le policier. Sonpropre désir ineffable de se perdre en lui.

_L’instant est-il arrivé ?_

Etouffant un gémissement avec le dos de sa main, Mycroft se rapprochadupolicier dont la main, comme la nuit dernière, avait trouvé le chemin de la sienne. Et tandis qu’il fermait les yeux, pris entre sa raison et son désir,il sentait Gregory Lestradeeffleurer l’intérieur de son poignet avec son pouce ,sans parler, sans rien demander d’autre, mais avec une telle douceur et une telle intensité, que la caresse lui semblaaller droit à son coeur.

_En ai-je le droit ?_

Mycroft prit une longue inspiration et posa alors sa tête sur les épaules de l’officier.

« My » ? Demanda alors le policier. Et dans ce mot unique,dans cette interrogation délicate, Mycroft perçut tout ce que le policier n’avait pas non plus voulu s’avouer à lui-même, depuis cette rencontre ratée lors de la conférence de presse, où aucun des deux n’avaient osé franchir le mur qu’ils avaient mis tant de soin à construire autour d’eux-mêmes.

« Gregory », répondit simplement Mycroft. Et tout fut dit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dèsque les marches qui menaient à l’appartement furent avalées, dès que la porte fut ouverte et refermée dans un fracas sonore, ce fut une pluie de baisers de part et d’autre, des mains impatientes faufilées sous le tissu fin des chemises, des lèvres brûlantes qui se cherchaient, avides de douceur. Les vêtements tombèrent, plus vite qu’un orage d’été, dans le bruissement des bouches gonflées de désir.Les corps dansaient l’un autour de l’autre.C’était Mycroft, déjà agenouillé et posant ses lèvres sur la rigidité incandescente de son amant. C’était Grégory enlaçant Mycroft,caressantavec douceurde sa bouche ses tétonsdurcis par le plaisirtandis que sa mainavait trouvéplus bas dans le nid roux l’intimité de l’autre homme ; c’était Mycroftencore qui,maintenant appuyé contre le mur, les jambes écartées, avait saisi Gregory par derrière et le maintenait tout contre lui, son sexe déjà dressé entre leur deux corps. Il sentaitcontre son coeur la peau chaude et la fragrance masculine de l’officier de police, effluves boisés de tabac et de laine maintenant mêlés à l’odeur puissante du désir. Gregoryavait rejeté sa tête en arrière et avait abandonné aux baisers de Mycroft, son cou dénudé. Mycroft, comme dans un vertige, se revit la veille dans son bureau solitaire.

_J’en avais rêvé, pas plus tard qu’hier_

Maissoudain d’un mouvement ferme,malgré la caresse exquise des lèvres qui effleuraient le lobe de son oreille et qui l’enivraient de plaisir, Gregory se retourna; il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Mycroft, l’éloignant un peu de lui et lui souffla, la voix un peu incertaine :

« Pas comme ça, My. Pour notre première fois, je veux te voir, tu comprends ? »

Et il se laissa glisser le dos plaquéà terre, les jambes à demi relevées, ses piedsnus fermement appuyés sur le sol. Mycroft s’agenouilla à côté de lui, caressant son front, déjà trempé; sa bouche trouva les lèvres à demi closesqui peinaient à réfréner les gémissements de plaisir. Il se redressa un peu et chuchota :

« Tu veux me voir, Gregory, et moi, je veux t’entendre. Ne retiens rien, je t’en prie. »

Un gémissement plus fortfut sa seule réponse; d’un coup de rein, il se glissaalors entre les jambes largement ouvertes, un brastendu sur l’une de ses mains, tremblant sous la violence de l’effort,ses yeuxclairs ne quittant jamais du regard ceux de son amant, brillant de quelque chose de différent, quelque chosequ’il n’arrivait pas à déterminer.Son autre main avait trouvé le chemin de leurs sexes, dressés l’un contre l’autre, se frottant doucement, découvrant pour la première fois l’intimité de l’autre. Ses longs doigts les entourèrentpour ne faire plus qu’un seul désir. Sous la caresse brûlante, Gregory arqua son dos pour venirtout contre Mycroft, au plus près de sa chaleur.

« Je veux te voir; regarde-moi,My, quand … » Il n’eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Mycroft avait ramené sa main près du visage de Gregory. Il abaissa légèrement son torse et sa bouche prit intimement celle de l’autre homme. Une intense chaleur pénétra alors Grégory au plus profond de lui-même. Ses hanches vinrentfrapper celles de Mycroft,apportant aux deux hommes une onde brûlante. Mycroft se retira un peu puis plongea de nouveauet puis de plus en plus vite et puis de plus en plus fort. Des vagues incessantes de plaisir vinrent saisir alorsles deux amants au même instant.

« My, mon amour, je … » appela Gregory, au moment où le plaisirl’emportait au-delà de lui-même.

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, sans qu’il ne s’en rendit compte, avec une ferveur qui l’étonna presque. C’était comme un cri trop longtemps retenu, et qui à présent avait enfin trouvé sa voie.

« Gregory ? » répondit Mycroft dans un murmure.

« Oui, My ? »

« Moi aussi, je t’aime. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gregory Lestrade se réveilla un peu plus tard, un sourire sur ses lèvres, dans la pénombre de la chambre.Blotti contre lui dans le creux de ses bras, Mycroft dormait encore, la bouche un peu ouverte, ses paupièresbistrées couvrant ses yeux gris qui l’avaient regardé avec tant d’intensité quelques heures auparavant.

_Mon amour_

Le policier déplaça légèrement son épaule et ce fut assez pour que Mycroft à son tour s’éveillât, ses lèvres déjà caressant la peauchaude de son amant, alors qu’il n’avaient pas encore ouvert ses yeux.

_Mon Gregory_

« My, tu es réveillé ? » demanda le policier, faisant tomber une pluie de baisers sur ses paupières tant désirées. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » ajouta-t-il ? « Un café, peut-être ? »

Mycroft se prit à sourire pour lui-même.

_Ce parfum de café et de laine_

« Oui, Gregory. Merci », répondit-il. Et il ajouta dans un murmure :« Pasnoircomme le tien, mais avec de la crème et du sucre, s’it te plait ».


End file.
